sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox (Animation)
(MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS) Hello all! Many of you may remember this page as the page for my fan game SF Universe Tag Team Battle. Well its being changed...sort of. I've realized how long its going to take me to make a fighting game and how small the audience for fighting games is already. So, I'm going to use the story mode that I was already developing and just turn it into a full fledged animation. This way, I can keep the project, use as many assets as I've already created as I can, and hopefully appeal to a bigger audience. With that said, lets begin. First things first, the name has changed (for the last time though) lol. This animation will be titled 'Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox' and is currently in development. Story: * Esmerelda has gone rogue and its up to Rusty alongside Teams Havok and Hope to find her and bring her back. Dispute and conflicting opinions on the matter will make their mission even more difficult. * A new foe threatens the Chaos Force and pressures Kennedy, the local protector of the Emeralds, to build a team and take action. * Through the sudden action surrounding the Chaos Emeralds, Annabelle realizes she can use them to right the wrongs of her past, and hopefully give her the power to defeat a foe from her family's history. * Eggman is on the move, but the local heroes of the neighboring planet Mobius - Sonic, Shadow, and Silver - are nowhere to be seen. What's Eggman up to this time, and what's become of our trio of hedgehog heroes? Main Characters Our heroes of the story. The three in bold will be the primary focus since there are a lot of characters and most of their goals and actions closely correlate anyways. Team Havok # Rusty the Porcupine - Team Captain #* Rusty has gone through various development in his years, and he's grown from a sefl-loating and insecure kid, to a moody teen with too much power at his disposal, and now he's a more battle hardened and serious guy though his signature temper and love for his friends hasn't changed. He's the current acting leader of New Beginnings, a free-lance hero team that goes around doing good and helping people out. At the he and the remaining two members are looking for their missing party member Esmerelda. # Recon the Wolf #* A former member of New Beginnings, he left the group due to differencing ideals and went back home to the Wvelven. The team had been on a goose chase for over a month and Recon didn't believe it was smart to waste so much time chasing someone who betrayed them in the first place. As of the beginning of DotE, he and Rusty are not on good terms and he has not kept in touch with either of his former teammates. # Jay the Warbler #* Considering he Esmerelda was his first true friend and partner during their initial quests, he has been hit the hardest over Esmerelda's disappearance and betrayal. He has stiffened up from his usual bubbly and clumsily adorable self to a more serious and focused character. As of the beginning of DotE, he is in search for her alongside Rusty and Aynoa. Team Hope # Aynoa the Porcupine - Team Captain #* Aynoa has always seen Esmerelda as the twin sister she never got and with Ezzy being a teammate and close friend as well, her disappearance hit her pretty hard as well. As of the beginning of DotE, she has committed all of her time to maintaining and piloting the Beacon of Hope, her personal airship and main locomotive of New Beginnings, as well as researching leads on Esmerelda's whereabouts. She has been neglecting her training and taking care of herself thus being a bit weaker and slower than she was during the New Beginning Timeline. # Heather the Lynx #* While she was an active member during the team's start, life Recon, she has left New Beginnings to return home. However, this is because of her duties as the country's Queen and she is only on temporary leave. She keeps in touch with the group whenever her job allows. it is hinted that she has some personal regrets involving Esmerelda's departure, but to what extent and why is unknown. # Monica the Raccoon #* As of the beginning of DotE, she is a newbie who joins Hope in Esmerelda's place after she meets Rusty, Aynoa, and Jay. She is a scholar from Wu Long with an expert level understanding of Chi/Chaos Energy, rivaling that of Queen Heather. While she doesn't have any battle experience, she is a black belt martial artist and very strong-willed given her meek and humble nature. She joins the group to aid them in finding Esmerelda, but she has admitted that her personal romantic interest in one of New Beginnings' members also contributed to her decision. Team Blade # Kibo the Wolf #* He's been living and learning under the wing of Aegis, a world class swordsman and expert on using and controlling Aether. Thanks to her training, his swordsmanship far exceeds that of his peers and many other "pros." As of the beginning of DotE, he has been tasked alongside his sparring partner and fellow peer Kevin, in order to deliver a Chaos Emerald to a friend of Aegis in Wu Long. They are well into their journey, but the differences between them lead to complications during their travels. # Kevin The Hedgehog #* Found unconscious and on the verge of death in a nearly collapsed temple that Aegis and Kibo were exploring. Aegis brought him home, nursed him back to health, and allowed him to train alongside Kibo. However, for the first week or so, Kevin does nothing except march up and down the Road of Myths all day, eyes unwavering and mind focused as if expecting danger every possible second, but he eventually settles into Aegis and Kibo's makeshift family. As of the beginning of DotE, he is journeying alongside Kibo on an errand for Aegis. Kibo finds his frosty temper and frequent cold shoulders appropriate but no less annoying and difficult to work with. # [[Kennedy the Chaos Tiger|'Kennedy the Chaos Tiger']]' - Team Captain' #* The only one of the main heroes not originally from Destony, Kennedy actually hails from Mobius and was under the teachings of Sonic the Hedgehog in the ways of the Chaos Force. Kennedy has an abnormally close connection with the power of Chaos and was so proficient that he caught the eyes of Sonic at a very young age. He only trained a short while under him before the Blue Blur vanished alongside Shadow and Silver. Many fingers pointed at young Kennedy as a possible suspect, even by accident. Kennedy stopped using his powers for a while until the Chaos Emeralds reappeared on Destony. As of the beginning of DotE, he has moved to Destony and is now the self-proclaimed, protector of the Chaos Emeralds. Team Sharp # Annabelle the Wolf - Team Captain #* Annabelle is an extremely talented girl, even from a young age she was a prodigy in music and as she got older, she became skilled in modeling, dancing, and singing. Unfortunately her life didn't come together without its fair share of hardships. While vacationing with her family on Planet Bennex, an attack on the city resulted in a massive explosion that killed many people, including Annabelle's mother, father, and grandmother. Her loss resulted in her growing very socially and mentally strong and dominate, even to the point of being an ice queen, but the broken, sad girl inside never truly went away. As of the beginning of DotE, she has recently caught wind of the reappearance of the chaos emeralds and has decided to try and collect them all in hopes of rewriting her past and stopping her family's killer. # Bolts the Lemur - #* A lowerclassman at Annabelle and Speeder's high school, Bolts and her Chao, Nut, are a notorious duo. She has been know for her elaborately wacky inventions that are prone to going wrong, much to her classmates' annoyance and leading to many of them disliking and outcasting her. It never bothered her much since she always had Nut by her side and there were always inventions to be tinkered. Still the last thing she expected was to be approached and commissioned to invent something, especially the school's resident ice queen and mega-b!tch Annabelle. As of the beginning of DotE, Bolts is attempting to create a scanner that can track the Chaos Emeralds and joining the newly formed Team SHARP in order to collect them. # L'il Speeder the Spider - #* Being the empath and kind hearted soul she is as well as Annabelle's high school bestie, Speeder has walked alongside Ann during some of her darkest days since the loss of her family. However, with Annabelle's recent discovery of the emeralds and their time-controlling powers, Speeder is torn with remaining by her friends side on this crazy adventure she has little faith will work. As of the beginning of DotE, she has been convinced to accompany her best friend on her mission and joins her in locating someone who can help find the emeralds. Villains/Antiheroes: Team Fates # [[Scorn the Hedgehog|'Scorn the Hedgehog']]' - Team Captain' #* Besides from being a pretty boy and shameless flirt with cool guy shades with an attitude to boot, very little is known about him. The only dirt on him other than the fact that he's a self-proclaimed babe-magnet, is that he's got his eyes set on the emeralds. Who is he and what could he be up to? Well if he's after the emeralds, he's posing a threat to most every other team in the story. It's only a matter of time before unwelcome introductions are made. # Esmerelda the Dark #* A close friend of Jay, adopted third twin to Rusty and Aynoa, and member of Team Hope as well as the New Beginning squad. Until she vanished without a trace and got back up to her evil ways. She's been on the road for over a month, causing unrest and headaches for Rusty and co, always appearing on their radar long enough to cause a scene and get their attention before swiftly vanishing again. # Kyanna the Equinox #* A mysterious being Scorn and Esmerelda come across in Hibernia. She has no memory of who she is and where she came from, but she's been living amongst the local artic life since she could remember. In exchange, she serves as Hibernia's resident protector from the monsters currently rampaging through. Eager to get away from her humble, frosty beginnings, she demands that Scorn and Esmerelda take her along and thus becomes tangled in their shenanigans. Dr. Eggman * Barely scraping by after being Venix's primary target, Eggman has since gone into hiding and has not been heard from since. But being the mad Doctor that he is, he took his time scheming an elaborate plot that's sure to succeed now that Sonic has seemingly vanished forever. Just what is he up to this time? Boss Chaos Emerald Holders (Names TBD) Opposing teams at the Clash of Chaos Tournament (Names TBD) Venix the Equinox Minor/Supporting Characters The Mobians * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Tails, Knuckles, Amy, etc. The Equinox * Zodiac 12 The Bennexians * The Peace-Keepers * General Morg * Zulla Kyotagawa Roshi (Monica's Uncle Kyo) Aegis the Cheetah (Kibo/Kevin's sensei) Annabelle's Family (only in flashbacks and during the prologue) Character Gallery: AnnabelleDotE_2020.JPG|Annabelle Rich the Wolf AnnStatCard2020.png AynoaDotE_2020.JPG|Aynoa the Porcupine AynStatCard2020.png BoltsDotE_2020.JPG|Nut the Chao and Bolts the Lemur BolStatCard2020.png HeatherDotE_2020.JPG|Heather the Lynx HeaStatCard2020.png JayDotE_2020.JPG|Jay the Warbler JayStatCard2020.png KennedyDotE_2020.JPG|Kennedy the Chaos Tiger KenStatCard2020.png KevinDotE_2020.JPG|Kevin the Hedgehog KevStatCard2020.png KiboDotE_2020.JPG|Kibo the Wolf KibStatCard2020.png MonicaDotE_2020.JPG|Monica the Raccoon MonStatCard2020.png ReconDotE_2020.JPG|Recon the Wolf RecStatCard2020.png RustyDotE_2020.JPG|Rusty the Porcupine RusStatCard2020.png SpeederDotE_2020.JPG|L'il Speeder the Spider SpeStatCard2020.png JayStatCard2020.png Logo Gallery: SFULogo.png |1st Logo Dawn of the Equinox.png |2nd Logo DOTE Final Logo Multi.png |3rd Logo SonicFanUniverse_OfficialLogo.png|Sonic Fan Universe logo Concept Art Gallery Timeline: While the main story takes place in the 'present' era, the prologue and the events that result from it begin much earlier. Here is a timeline to better understand where and when the story takes place. Note: I based it around Sonic's canon birthday from the Archie Comics to make this easier to follow. Year 2323 * Prologue begins * Venix is 21 when she is attending her Auroras Tribunal. Year 3220 * Sonic the Hedgehog is born. Year 3238 * Venix is 936 years old when she attacked Planets Bennex and Mobius. * Sonic is 18 years old. * Kyanna is an infant. Year 3246 * Kyanna is 8 when she escapes Bennex. * Rusty the Porcupine is 6. Year 3255 * The Prologue ends and main story of Dawn of the Equinox officially begins. * Kyanna has been living on Earth for 9 years. She is now 21 * Rusty has just finished the events of New Beginnings and is now 18. Trivia: * While this project was originally non-cannon, it was become so tied into my own characters' stories as well as those of the other users' characters that I have decided to make this "canon." All characters that are not my own will just be alternate universe versions of themselves so that this story doesn't conflict with the other users' concepts. *# For example, if Kibo in his creator's universe is just default Kibo, in this story he would be Kibo-02 to represent he is similar to, yet different from the original. * Some of the smaller battles will be animated to look like a traditional 2-d fighting game, and will use the assets from the fighting game I was making before. * The story will take place primarily on Planet Destony, the home planet of my characters and a neighboring planet to Mobius.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Work In Progress